Why did you leave?
by Shanteru
Summary: Kurama left and didn't say where he was going. He left Hiei a letter. What will it say?
1. Kurama leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei was walking tp Kurama's house when he noticed that the light in his room was off. That was something that held Hiei's interest. He walked over to his window and climbed up on the sill and tapped lightly on the window itself. There was no answer from within. Hiei searched the room and house for any sign of Kurama and found none. He wasn't even home. So Hiei decided to see if Mrs. Minamino knew where he was. So he walked around the house to the front door where he knocked on it. The door opened and in it stood Mrs. Minamino but she looked like she had been crying.

She said, "Oh hello Hiei. What can I do for you?"

Hiei said, "Hello Mrs. Minamino I was looking for Shuuichi actually. Do you know where he is?"

Hiei thought _Why did she just stifle that sob? Did something happen to Kurama?_

She turned away from the door and when she came back she held a small white envelope. She handed it to him and then looked at him.

She said, "Shuuichi left this for you."

Hiei took the envelope and said, "Do you know where he went?"

She said, "No all he left was a letter saying that he had to leave and that I was to give you this envelope when you came. I am sorry Hiei but I must get back to bed."

Hiei said, "Do not worry alright Mrs. Minamino I will find Shuuichi and bring him home if I can?"

She said, "Thank you Hiei."

Then she shut the door and Hiei was left alone with an Envelope. On the envelope scribed in green ink, which was Kurama's own ink. He made it from his own plants so that it was personal, was his name.

Hiei

Hiei took the envelope and left for the most quiet spot in the whole city. The park because one it was Kurama's favorite spot and it was a nice place to sit and think. Hiei jumped up into a tree near a lamp post and turned the envelope over in his hands. He slowly opened it only to reveal a letter and three red rose petals. He took out the letter and placed the envelope in his shirt. He unfolded the letter and read,

Hiei,

I am sorry for what I am about to say to you. I have to leave. I can not say where I am going because I know you will only follow me and look for me. I can not allow you to do that. Just know that I am fine where I am at the moment. I want you to know something and its hard for me to even write let alone say to you.

You, Hiei, are my best friend. The only person who made me feel wanted among a bunch of humans. I also wanted you to know I love you. I love you like my friend. My brother, and my lover Hiei. I will be back as soon as I can. I will leave messages for you in our usual spots alright.

Love,

Youko Kurama.

Hiei closed the letter and looked up at the full moon and thought _Kurama how could you leave and not even tell me where you are going? Why would you do this to me? I know you would only do this if you really did love me so I know that what you said is true._

Hiei said to the wind, "I love you too Kurama and I will wait for you to return to me."

Kurama wasn't that far away and heard what Hiei had said he felt his heart clench at that for he knew where he was going he would never return to be with him. He turned away from Hiei and started walking away from him. Kurama looked back as a single tear fell from his emerald eyes and slid down his cheek. He thought _Good bye Hiei. I will miss you._


	2. The Unknown love

1**_Disclaimer; I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho._**

Shizuru Kuwabara sat in a chair in the living room of her apartment that she shared with her younger brother Kazuma Kuwabara. It had been four years since the Dark Tournament and she still couldn't get the guy out of her head. It was three in the morning and she was awake watching the rain fall down from the sky as it rolled down the window pane. She remember his eyes and his face. It haunted her to no end. How could she sleep when every time she closes her eyes she sees his face.

Kazuma had awoken to the sound of someone crying. The only one there was his sister but she would never cry. At least not with him able to see or hear her. He walked out of his room and saw his sister lying on the couch crying. She wasn't facing the windows or anything she was looking toward the couch. He went over to her and sat behind her on it. He gently moved her hair out of her face and she looked at him with her brown eyes now red from crying.

He said, "What's wrong Shizuru? Why are you crying?"

All she did was sit up and wrap her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his neck and just cried. Kuwabara just held her until she went to sleep in his arms then he picked her up and took her into her room. Which was somewhere he never went in his whole life. This was his first time in her room and he saw all these things he didn't know she had. She had three swords hanging on her wall, throwing stars, and a bunch of other stuff as well. Kuwabara placed her on her bed and covered her up and was about to leave when he saw two pictures sitting on her bed side table he picked them up and looked at them. One was a picture of their family their whole family. She was smiling which was something she didn't do anymore. The other was a picture of a guy from the Dark Tournament. He recognized him as Sakyo Valdez the leader of Team Toguro. He had died when the stadium collapsed. He wondered where his sister had gotten the photo from then remember she had brought her camera with her which was a give in. She always had it with her so she must have taken this picture herself. He placed them both back on the table then bent down to his sister's head and gently placed a kiss there.

Kuwabara said, "Everything's going to be ok Shizuru you will see. You will find someone else who will love you as much as I do. Good night sis."

Then he left her to sleep in peace. He then went to his own room and went to sleep himself. Not once did he feel the presence out side the window. Nor did he see the human standing on the fire escape just watching them. No one ever though that the person who was missed the most would be watching the one who misses him the most.


	3. Chapter 3 Letter to my fans

1Dear fans,

I am sorry to have to say this but all my stories got deleted off of my hard drive so I have to rewrite everything. I am sorry to the fans of "the pain of loving another" and the fans of "Inuyasha's pack and Inuyasha's journal" I have to rewrite those ones. I will update them as soon as I can. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Camthalion23


End file.
